


Two Most Powerful and Devasting Emotions

by Sildominarin



Category: Sumerian Mythology
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildominarin/pseuds/Sildominarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not planned, not staged as a moment of theatrical revenge. Ereshkigal sought only to see her sister humiliated, stripped of the trappings of power she held dear. But fate turned into a more memorable opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Most Powerful and Devasting Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verdenal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdenal/gifts).



> Title taken from a Edgar Rice Burroughs quote.

"Look what he has done to me! To me! I will have his head, Ereshkegel, do not doubt that I will."

Inanna, darling of the heavens and earth, beloved by many and loving few, paced about her sister's throne room in a fury of long black hair and...well, little else. But she wore her anger like a garment, one that followed her as she tore about. Her garments and adornments-the  _me_ made tangible- had been stripped one by one to pay her passage through the seven gates of her sister's kingdom. Neti had been thorough in his duties, and Inanna had entered her sister's compound nude and exposed.

Not, it was true, that such a state retracted any from her beauty. Inanna was beauty made into flesh, and even with her fine garments removed was a sight. Her skin was unblemished, warmly tanned and vibrant against the gloom of the underworld's shadows. Without her crown to keep it back, waves of brown hair fell in a ripple of auburn half down her back. And even in her anger she was graceful, all slemnder legs and swaying hips that sent her firm breasts into an equally hypnotic dance. She was anger and beauty and desire in one, and it would be a lie to say that her sister did not see it.

But Ereshkegel had bigger concerns.

"Neti told you the price for entrance into my kingdom, and you paid it willingly. Do not whine about it now, Inanna-- it's not at all attractive."

The woman huffed, throwing herself into her older sister's unoccupied throne with an annoyed sigh. "He made me walk naked through your kingdom-- through your house! Past that crowd of hideously gloomy people outside, and they were all staring with their big eyes and white skin...well, a little like you. Must be this awful place."

It was true that Ereshkegel was almost translucently pale beside her sister, and that her dark eyes were almost always dilated to take in what little light was avaliable. It was a fact that her younger sister pounded on constantly, smugly citing the obvious differences between the two of them. Differences that had garnered Inanna countless lovers both divine and mortal, while the queen of the underworld had been with Guglana, whose union of years had only resulted in a child long after Ereshkegel had given up hope of children.

And wasn't it just her fate to concieve, only to have the father stolen by the one who so represented fertility? The one who was even now stretched naked and selfishly angry on her sister's throne?

"Why are you here, Inanna?"

Inanna, who had still been ranting and planning her revenge agaisnt Neti, looked over quickly at her sister. The glance was full of unspoken guilt, and yet lost almost immedietely to an expression of exaggerated sympathy.

"To pay my respects to you, of course. In this hard time, one must have family around. Poor Guglana was only-"

"Was only killed because a mortal called you out for the whore you are."

Ereshkegel wasn't entirely sure when she'd gotten so close to her sister, when she'd moved to stand before Inanna, and yet there she was. One pale hand reached out, stroking almost boredly up the younger woman's tan skin, tracing the contours of her leg higher and higher.

"W..what!? How dare you side with hime, a mortal, when he-"

"Gilgimesh saw you for your true self. You are no better then a whore, a beast, a cat in heat mewling to be taken and turning on it's mate when the deed is done. Your pride sent my husband to his death, and for nothing."

Throughout her speech, Ereshkegel felt a strange sense of calm..detachment. Distantly she was angry and distantly she mourned desperately the whole Guglana had left in her life, but now? Now she circled a finger against her sister's nether lips, watching them blossom and open to her like a flower. A flower in full bloom, it seemed, as she raised a finger coated in sweet nectar to her lips. Below her, a pink tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips, but Inanna made no further movements. Only her eyes-blown wide now as her ssiter's were- told the tale of what she truly felt.

"Am I wrong? Look at you, spread out here like a feast, wet and open for your own sister." Ereshkegel slid her own fingers back into her sister, pumping the soft walls slowly. "A mortal prince rebuffs you and calls you a whore, and you send the Bull of Heaven after him. But when your own sister proves it, what will you do? Am I doomed to the same fate as your other lovers, baby sister, or do I have better cfhances?"

"Ere...Ereshkegel...Mmmm"

"Moaning like a true queen already. I would have thought that someone who shares herself so often  would have better stamina." But Ereshkegel's own breathing had quickened, her heart hammering in her throat as arousal slickened her secret place. Instead she sped up her ingers, bringing her other hand to one of Inanna's nipples. Her own breasts were heavy and swollen, the nipples and aeroeles dark, but Inanna was still firm and full in youth. The queen of the underword rolled the pink nub almost idly beneath her fingers, watching as her sister moaned and undulated with the sensation. It was not forbidden, waht they were doing, not between women or sisters, but there was something...taboo about pleasuring her sister on her own throne. The sister who had caused her husband's death and then come cheerfully to his funeral, no less.

A sister who even now was moaning out her name and climaxing over her sister's hand. A name thathad been uttered by Guglana for centuries, that had been on his lips when he'd planted his child in her when she'd thought herself barren. A name he'd never speak again, nor any other word.

A name that would be a fitting last utterance for his killer.

The blow was almost gentle, compared to the rage that consumed her. The _Anna_ had passed their judgement on her already, after all, and speaken guilty against her. Ereshkegel had only to look with Eyes of Guilt upon her, and it was easy to pull back her arm and send it slamming across her sister's face. The blow might not have been fatal, but the punishment behind it was more then enough. And it seemed fitting, in her mind, for her sister to die spread open and wet. 

It did not surpirse her whe, only a few moments later, Neti bowed himself respectfully into the room. "I see you have made your decision, majesty. I have the  _me_ \-- what do you want done with your sister?"

She wanted many things. She wanted Guglana back, she wanted her child safe, and part of her- a secret part of her- wanted Inanna back and kneeling beneath her to return pleasure for pleasure. But that part of her was infuriating, and she turned away from the throne in a heavy swirl of black robes and angry regret. 

"Hang her from the walls. No doubt someone will come to fetch her soon enough."

_And then, dear sister, perhaps you shall share a different descent._


End file.
